


Syypää Sun Hymyyn - Reason For Your Smile

by orphan_account



Series: The beginnings - old works [6]
Category: Finnish Music RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, old works, written in 2014
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Cheek] Wenn der Ruhm dich blended, du verzweifelst nach Geborgenheit suchst und dabei den Menschen triffst, der dein ganzes Leben verändern kann, wenn du ihn denn lässt. Doch ein Handschlag kann auch Abgründe besiegeln.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. -Auf ein Wort mit Cheek-

**Author's Note:**

> [Cheek] Wenn der Ruhm dich blended, du verzweifelst nach Geborgenheit suchst und dabei den Menschen triffst, der dein ganzes Leben verändern kann, wenn du ihn denn lässt. Doch ein Handschlag kann auch Abgründe besiegeln.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Gnade, dass ist mein ersters Vorwort ever und ich wollte es gern dazu nutzen euch ein wenig mit der Hauptperson bekannt zu machen, um die es fortlaufend gehen wird.  
Ich gehe Mal schwer davon aus, dass die wenigsten von euch ihn kennen. Wenden wir uns also der Frage zu: Wer oder Was ist ein Cheek?  
Cheek (zu deutsch: Wange) ist der Künstlername eines finnischen Hip-Hop-Musikers, hinter diesem verbirgt sich Jare Henrik Tiihonen.  
Am 22. Dezember 1981 purzelte er in Vantaa, nähe Helsinki, eine Minute früher als sein Zwillingsbruder Jere, auf die Welt. Im Jahre 1998 entdeckte klein Tiihonen seine ersten musikalischen Wurzeln in der finnischen Großstadt Lahti und begann bereits 2000 eigene Musik auf zu nehmen, während er sich der Hip-Hop Gruppe 5th Element anschloss. Zuerst noch in englischer Sprache, eroberte er zusehens mit seiner Muttersprache Finnisch, die Gehörgänge der Nation. Seine Erfolge zahlten sich bald schon aus, als er von Sony BMG 2003 unter Vertrag genommen wurde. Nach weiteren Alben hatte er spätestens 2009 die Herzen der Finnen mit seiner Ehrlichkeit und seinen harten Texten erobert und genießt seitdem eine große Karriere.  
Alleine in diesem Jahr, 2014, erhielt Jare bei der Emma Gaala (finnischer Grammy) fünf Auszeichnungen für seine Werke. Mittlerweile hat er seit 2011 sein eigenes Recordingstudio und Label, mit dem Namen Liiga Music Oy. Dort fusioniert er mit vielen anderen finnischen Rappern. Unter anderem: Jossu, Brädi aber auch nationalen Stars wie Osmo Ikonen (bekannt von Sunrise Ave) oder Jungstar Robin.  
Cheek ist Teil der Herrasmiesliiga (Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen), eine Art Trashformation finnischer Hip Hop Künstler aus Lahti. Im einzelnen handelt es sich dabei um Jare selbst, Tomi Tapio Sipikari - bekannt als "TS" und "Brädi", der eigentlich Kari Olavi Härkönen heißt. Einmal jährlich veröffentlichen sie zu Neujahr einen Song unter dem Titel "Ei Pahalla Mut Tahallaan" (E.P.M.T) was soviel bedeutet wie "Nichts für ungut, aber Absichtlich". Hierbei handelt es sich um Evergreens die mit finnischen Rapparts von ihnen neu aufgenommen werden. Die Idee hierbei ist es die Stimmungen innerhalb der Liiga aus dem vergangen Jahr textlich zu bündeln. Dies wird dann jeweils auf den Beat des dazugehörigen "Klassikers" gelegt, abgemischt und veröffentlicht.  
Wir sprechen also nicht grade über einen Niemand.  
"Sokka irti" und "Kuka muu mukka" aus den jeweils gleichnamigen Alben, singt in Finnland mittlerweile vom 5 Jährigen bis zur 50 Jährigen jeder. Es herrscht ein regelrechter Hype um ihn. Mädels fallen Reihenweise in Ohnmacht, Flashmobs werden organisiert, die ganze Welt scheint sich nur um JHT zu drehen.  
Genug der Historie, der Mann hat Talent und durchaus Karma.  
Um euren Vorstellungsvermögen noch ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen, nach so viel Text, präsentiere ich euch das Opfer meines neusten Verbrechens.:  
[Herr Jare Henrik Tiihonen](http://im.mtv.fi/image/2329914/landscape16_9/1024/576/f783bc5fb9ebdefbcfe72178a8cef33a/SL/1744325.jpg)

Der kleine Junge, der bereits zu Schulzeiten wegen seiner runden Backen von seinen Freunden "Cheek" gerufen wurde, besticht mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen und seiner blonden Schwiegermutter Frisur.  
Jare's Spitzname lautet Jarppa und er wohnt in Etu-Töölö, einem Stadtteil von Helsinki, der in der Story sicher öfter erwähnt werden wird.  
Doch auch der größte Star ist einmal einsam!  
Die Idee zu der Fanfic entstand nach zwei Zitaten von Jare, die mich selbst sehr nachdenklich gemacht haben.  
Zum einen: "Timantit on ikuisia" was soviel bedeutet wie "Diamonds are forever", und wobei es sich gleichzeitig um den Titel eines seiner größten Hits handelt.  
Sowie auch der Zeile: "Annan näiden mallimimmien käyttää mua hyväkseen ne voi päästä mun sänkyyn, muttei sydämeen." Aus dem Lied "Anna mä meen", welches er zusammen mit Jonne Aaron (Sänger der Band Negative) aufgenommen hat. Im Englischen bedeutet diese Zeile so viel wie: I let these model girls do what they want, there's a place in my bed but not in my heart.

"Anna mä meen" ist unter anderem eines der Lieder, die diese Geschichte mit Seele genährt haben, falls ihr euch also eine Stimme zu Jare vorstellen wollt, benutzt folgenden Link (Ich denke doch, dass man ihn durchaus von Jonne Aaron unterscheiden kann):  
[Anna mä meen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0JPHKbdoWI)

Ich würde denken, jetzt seit ihr gut vorbereitet euch in der Welt der Geschichte ohne große Verwirrung zu orientieren. Die wichtigsten Eckpfeiler sind vorhanden, damit ihr euch nicht mittendrin fragen müsst: Wovon zur Hölle ist hier die Rede?

Lasst uns also einen Blick darauf werfen, wie das ist mit der Liebe, wenn man in der Öffentlichkeit steht, einen Stempel trägt, in Schubladen gesteckt wird und es allen Recht machen muss. Schlechthin, wie funktioniert die Gleichung Jare Henrik Tiihonen und die Liebe.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 


	2. EPMT 2014

[Am Flughafen](http://distilleryimage7.s3.amazonaws.com/f8d9c1d0630711e38b7612f41c94e347_8.jpg)

Jare seufzte und zog sie die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Es war 5 Uhr morgens und er wartete in Vantaa auf seinen Flug nach London, um von dort weiter nach LA zu fliegen. Nach der Emma Gaala brauchte er erst einmal eine Auszeit. Dieser ganze Hype ging ihm gehörig auf den Sender. An jeder Ecke Kameras, Reporter, kreischende Kleinkinder und Teenies. Er liebte den Job, liebte die Aufmerksamkeit aber genauso sehr ging es ihm auf die Eier. Manchmal wollte er einfach wieder nur Jare sein. Der kleine Junge, den in der Schule alle gedisst hatten.   
Früher war er ein Außenseiter, ja gradezu ein Niemand und heute verging nicht ein Tag ohne, dass ihn sein eigenes gefälschtes Lächeln mit 32 zahnweißen Beißerchen von irgendeinem Titelblatt entgegen schrie. Der Weg zum Supermarkt war die reinste Hetzjagd. Er wollte weg davon. Er hatte einfach nur die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Sein bester Freund Kimmo hatte ihn zum Flughafen gefahren, damit sein BMW 530d Gran Turismo nicht auf dem Parkplatz stehen blieb, sondern abgeschlossen und gesichert in seiner Garage.  
Die Schlange bem Boarding schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Als endlich nur noch wenige Leute über waren, erhob er sich von seinem Sitz, schulterte seine Louis Vitton Tasche und stellte sich ebenfalls an. Die Stewardes schenkte ihm ein herzliches Lächeln, glich seine Daten mit denen im System ab und gab ihm die abgerissene Boardkarte zurück.   
"Viel Spaß auf ihrem Flug." Er grinste ganz anständig, nahm die Karte an sich und ging an ihr vorbei. Er spürte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken sofort. Wahrscheinlich noch ein Fan, zumindest schien sie ihn erkannt zu haben., schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er die Gangway hinunter ging. Ein Seufzen befreite sich aus seiner Kehle als er die Treppe in den Flieger erklomm und sich seinen Platz in der Businessklasse suchte.   
Er verstaute seine Tasche im dafür vorgesehenem Fach und machte es sich bequem. Die Ansage des Piloten schwabte nur so an ihm vorbei, genauso wie das Sicherheitsbalett der Damen an Board. Das Flugzeug würde schon nicht abstürzen, dessen war er sich sicher. Zum Glück saß er nicht in der Economy und musste sich die, trotzallem geschockten, Gesichter seiner Mitreisenden ansehen.   
Panik anderer Leute wirkte in solchen Situationen leicht ansteckend auf ihn. Aber er verdiente genug Geld um jetzt von einer Arsch wackelnden Blondine ein Glas Schampus serviert zu bekommen, während sie sich in vornehmsten Ton nach seinem Befinden und Wünschen erkundigte. Jare schwieg sie höfflich lächelnd an. Er hatte nichts zu sagen, lediglich ihre Frage welches Boardmenü er später vorgesetzt bekommen wollte, beantworte er so kurz wie möglich. Sie nickte, strahlte ihn noch einmal an wie eine Halogenlampe und wackelte weiter.  
Er holte seinen Laptop aus der Tasche und stellte ihn auf den ausklappbaren Tisch. Als nächstes kramte er seine weißen Kopfhörer hervor und stöpselte sie an das Gerät an. Die Businessklasse war nicht sonderlich voll zu dieser frühen Stunde, er war neben ein paar wenigen Anzugträgern der Einzige. Bis nach London Heathrow, wo er umsteigen musste, hatte er drei einhalb Stunden Zeit.   
Zeit genug sich um an seinen Texten für das anstehende EPMT* der Herrasmiesliiga zu arbeiten. Leise hörte er mit geschlossenen Augen noch einmal in das Originalstück hinein. Für dieses Jahr hatten sie beschlossen "Burning heart" von Survivor, aus dem Jahre 1985 mit neuen Klängen wieder zu beleben. Es war Tomis Idee gewesen, bei dem Song handelte es sich um den Soundtrack zum damaligen Film "Rocky IV – Der Kampf des Jahrhunderts."   
Jare mochte den Film, eigentlich nicht nur den Einen, sondern die ganze Reihe.   
Die gesamten Specialeditions standen zu Hause in Töölö auf seinem DVD Regal. Er ließ seinen Blick auf die Wolken hinaus schweifen und versuchte gedanklich das letzte Jahr zu resümieren.   
Einzelne Episoden rasten in Lichtgeschwindigkeit an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Hatte er überhaupt gelebt? Gab es einen Rückspulknopf? Konnte man nicht einfach an manchen Stellen Stop drücken und länger verweilen?  
Er hatte das Gefühl der Ruhm frass ihm die Zeit weg. Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage an denen er sich unheimlich alt fühlte. Er war eindeutig Urlaubsreif.   
Das letzte Mal war seine Familie dabei gewesen und sie waren zu Weihnachten nach Dubai geflogen. Er hatte mit Jere, seinem Zwilling, in der Businessclass gesessen und seine Nichte unterhalten. Es war so beruhigend gewesen. Ein einfaches nach Hause kommen. Mum hatte ihn wie immer mit Herzenswärme empfangen, dort konnte er einfach nur Jare sein. Nicht der Hip Hopper, der ständig grinste, irgendwelchen Mädels hinterher stieg, nur die teuersten Autos fuhr.  
Bei seiner Familie durfte er auch weinen, wenn er sich Mal nicht stark fühlte, wenn alte Wunden ihn beschäftigten oder er nachts keine Ruhe fand, weil er wieder an seinen Vater denken musste, der viel zu früh von dieser Erde gerissen worden war. Sie alle verstanden ihn blind, desegen schätzte er seine Familie so ungemein.   
Zu viele Menschen hatte er schon kennengelernt, die von Ruhm betrunken waren und nur all zu schnell vergaßen wo sie ihre Wurzeln hatten. Er war nicht einer dieser abgehobenen Spinner. Er hatte sich sein Herz bewahrt, auch wenn die Mauern um jenes eine Höhe erreicht hatten, die bisher niemand erklimmen konnte.  
Jare konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Song und tipperte ein paar Zeilen zurecht. Noch klang es ganz gut, aber sicherlich würde er es früher oder später zum Teil oder gar ganz löschen, um etwas noch passenderes zu notieren. Tomi und Kari hatten ihre Parts größenteils schon fertig, der Chorus stand auch, nur der Anfang für den er diesmal verantwortlich war, der fehlte noch.  
Wieder fiehl sein Blick auf die Wolken, welche unter ihm dahin glitten. Wie hatte sich das vergangene Jahr angefühlt? Er ließ seine Finger einfach über die Tasten geistern, hatte seine Oma nicht schon immer gesagt, die ersten Gedanken sind immer die Besten?

Er laß das eben Getippte noch ein weiteres Mal:   
"Samalla ryhmällä yhä lavalla, palava sydän lyö. Tänä vuonna ei tehty pahalla, mut tahallaan hyvä työ.  
Luotiin haloo, tuotiin valoo niille joilla nuotit katoo, jos se on itsekästä ristillä mut tuomittakoon."*

stand dort in dicken Buchstaben. sein Finger schwebte bereits über der Entfernen Taste, doch in dem Moment startete der Original Track von vorne. Jare lauschte den Klängen und versuchte sich die Worte im Einklang mit dem Beat vorzustellen. Es schien zu passen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so große Scheiße, wie er empfand. Er speicherte den Entwurf und schloss sein Itunes, bevor er den Rechner herunterfuhr, in die Tasche zurück packte und wieder aus dem Fenster starrte. Unter ihm erstreckte sich trostlose Landschaft in klitzeklein, so fern er das erkennen konnte. Es war ein bisschen wie ein Besuch im Miniaturmuseum. Gott sei dank hatte er keine Höhenangst.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*EPMT = wie bereits vorangegangen offengelegt steht diese Abkürzung für "Ei Pahalla Mut Tahallaan" was soviel bedeutet wie "Nichts für ungut, aber Absichtlich". Der jährliche Song der Herrasmiesliiga [nachzulesen im Vorwort] der Track für 2014, um den es hier geht, wurde original am 31.12.2013 veröffentlicht (für Neugierige befragt youtube mit: Herrasmiesliiga - EPMT 2014, ihr solltet fündig werden) Ich habe mir erlaubt ihn in der Story zeitlich zu verschieben, denn im Moment ist Anfang März (zu erkennen an der Emma Gaala die immer Anfang März abgehalten wird (diesjährlich am: 7.3.2014))

  
*Übersetzung: *Übersetzung: "Still on the stage with the same group, a burning heart beats. We didn't do with bad intentions but on purpose a good job this year.  
We created a sensation, we brought light to those whose notes are disappearing, if that's selfish judge me on the cross.

\- Immer noch auf der Bühne stehen mit der selben Truppe, ein brennendes Herz schlägt. Wir haben das nicht mit bösen Aussichten getan aber mit voller Absicht einen guten Job dieses Jahr (abgeliefert).   
Wir haben eine Sensation erschaffen, haben das Licht zu denen gebracht deren Noten verblassen, wenn das egoistisch ist, verurteile mich auf dem Kreuz."

 


	3. Jere

  
[Jere](http://scontent-b.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xap1/outbound-distilleryimage0/t0.0-17/OBPTH/e5fe3ed00ff911e3aaa822000a1fb0dd_7.jpg)

Nachdem die Stewardess ihm einen uninteressanten, verwässert schmeckenden Kaffee zusammen mit einem Stück Torte gereicht hatte, wandte Jare sich seinen Emails zu. Sein Iphone blinkte ihm die ärgerliche Anzahl von 56 ungelesenen Nachrichten in nachdrücklichem Rot entgegen. Es war weiß Gott noch genug für Liiga Music Oy zu tun. Boss oder nicht, normalerweiße hatte er Leute die sich um die Kleinigkeiten kümmerten, allerdings sah die Sache diesmal etwas anders aus. Ausahmsweise gab es Sachen die eben nur er entscheiden konnte, allerdings fühlte er sich völlig überfragt.   
Immer diese Festlegungen. Er war so unentschlossen und konsequent wie ein Neugeborenes. Viel zu oft hatte er aus seinem Temperament heraus die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, die ihm später zum Verhängnis geworden war. Fehler waren unverzeilich, nicht erwünscht und in keinster Weise vertretbar. Es stand einfach zu viel Geld auf dem Spiel. Ein falscher Einsatz und das ganze Spiel wäre verloren, diesen Preis würde er keines Falls zahlen, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Sein Vater hatte ihm nicht umsonst Jahre lang immer die selben Regeln eingebläut.  
Außerdem war Jare noch immer Geschäftsmann, auch wenn er sein Studium im Moment eher nicht benötigte., Er wäre schön blöd, all die Fakten die er mit Mühe und Not, unter Zeitdruck, zwischen den Gigs und Festival Terminen in seinen Kopf gehämmert hatte, einfach zu vergessen. Es hatte ihn viel zu viele Nerven und Arschtritte von Jere gekostet um überhaupt so weit zu kommen.

Oft genug war es Jere gewesen, der ihm damals hatte finanziell aushelfen müssen,. Die Massen von Geld, die er heute zu Verfügung hatte, angesammelt durch harte Arbeit am Mikrofon, Stunden ohne Schlaf im Studio und auf dem Bauch liegend, mit dem Stift über dem Papier schwebend, waren keine Selbstverständlichkeit.  
Seufzend las er sich ein weiteres Mal die Zeilen durch. Die Idee klang durchaus umsetzbar und nicht mal nach Blödsinn. Er konnte sich das durchaus vorstellen, aber was kam für ihn dabei heraus?  
Es stand außer Frage, dass das Kinderkrankenhaus in Helsinki, einen Umbau, wenn nicht sogar einen Neubau benötigte. Das hatte er erst letztes Jahr gesehen, als Jere mit seiner Frau Erika zu Besuch gewesen war und klein Aurora plötzlich nicht mehr aufgehört hatte zu spucken und zu jammern, weil sie sich den Magen verdorben hatte. Die Umstände dort waren unterirdisch.   
Bevor er vorschnell bejahte, würde er Jere um seine Meinung bitten. Er war ihm schon immer die Beste Hilfe gewesen.   
Das Band was sie als Zwillingsbrüder verknüpfte war stärker als alles bisher erlebte. Schmerz durchzuckte Jares Gefühle für eine Sekunde. Doch die Erinnerung war so schnell verflogen wie sie gekommen war.   
Die Erinnerung daran, dass es, all dies was ihm jetzt so sehr am Herzen lag, vielleicht niemals gegeben hätte.  
Eine einsame Träne rollte seine Wange hinab. Schnell wischte er sie hinfort. Es war nichts passiert, Jere hatte es geschafft und sie waren stärker denn je. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken zurück in seine Kindheit schweiften.   
Zu diesem Moment, der hätte alles verändern können.

Damals hatten sie noch in Vaanta gewohnt, waren grade einmal 4 Jahre alt gewesen. Das Leben hätte so schnell vorbei sein können.   
Jere hatte am Herzen operiert werden müssen, ob er es schaffte oder nicht konnte man noch nicht sagen. Sein Schicksal kannten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur die Sterne selbst. Jare hatte die Hand seiner Mutter Aino und die Hand seines Vaters gehalten, mit ihnen gezittert, gelitten. Er wüsste nicht was passiert wäre, wenn Jere nicht so ein Kämpfer gewesen wäre.   
Stundenlang hatte er seines Bruders Hand gehalten, am Bett gesessen, sogar angefangen zu Gott zu beten, er möge seinen Bruder noch nicht zu sich rufen. Hatte ausgehaart, bittere Tränen vergossen, mit seinen kleinen Kinderknien hatte er auf der Matratze gesessen, sich an seinen Bruder geklammert in der Hoffnung, seine Wärme möge alle seine Lebensgeister aktivieren.  
Nächtelang hatte er in Angst verbracht, dass er am nächsten Morgen ins Krankenhaus kommen würde und Jere nicht mehr da wäre.  
Die ganzen grausamen Maschinen, Schläuche, unzählige Nadeln, Piepsgeräusche, weiße Kittel und Geflüster. Er hatte nicht begreifen können warum das alles passierte, was es bedeutete und wie schwerwiegend es gewesen war, dass war ihm erst später bewusst geworden, als er älter und reifer wurde. Er hatte nur gesehen wie sein kleiner blonder Bruder regungslos in dem viel zu großen Bett gelegen hatte, die Augen geschlossen, dichte Wimpern auf blassen Wangen.  
Noch heute lief es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter, wenn er daran dachte, wie nahe Jere dem Tod gewesen war.  
Alles hätte innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages vorrüber sein können, bevor es auch nur begonnen hatte.  
Er hatte es geschafft, war stark aus dem Kampf um sein Leben hervor gegangen und Jare bewunderte ihn dafür ungemein, gerade zu grenzenlos.  
Auch wenn er selbst eine Minute älter war als Jere, war Jere doch immer wie ein großer Bruder für ihn gewesen und war es auch heute noch.

Zusammen waren sie durch dick und dünn gegangen, hatten harte Zeiten durchgemacht, die sie nur noch enger zusammen geschweißt hatten.  
Nichts und Niemand würde sie entzweien, ihrer beider Schicksal für ewig miteinander verflochten.   
Die Familie stand für Jare schon immer an erster Stelle, auch wenn Jere in Lahti geblieben war und er selbst nun in Helsinki wohnte.   
Seine Finger huschten über die Tasten und verfassten eine Mail mit der Bitte um Rat ohne, dass er sich dessen wirklich bewusst war. Es war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Egal wie tief schwarz die Nacht und unbeleuchtet der Weg vor ihm war. Jere war immer zur Stelle. Sie waren ein Herz und eine Seele auf zwei Wegen des Lebens und doch niemals voneinander getrennt.  
Die Ansprache des Piloten weckte Jare aus seiner Trance, in die er abgeglitten war, während er über die Vergangenheit sinnierte. Fast schon erschrocken, klickte er auf den Sendebutton auf seinem Telefon und jagte die Email mittels des on Board WLANs durch den Äther.

Danach schloss er seinen Sicherheitsgurt und versuchte sich zurück zu lehnen. Landungen schlugen ihm immer etwas auf den Magen und er brauchte jeden Nerv um durch Heathrow zu irren und sein Anschlussgate zu finden. So oft er auch verreiste und es liebte die Welt zu sehen, Flüge waren doch auch zu einem gewissen Maße unangenehm.  
Schneller als gedacht und hart setzte der Flieger auf, dass konnte selbst der Luxussitz in der Businessclass nicht abfedern. Jare schluckte schwer, bevor er sich vom Gurt befreite, sein Handgepäck nahm und sich auf den Weg zur Gangway machte. Hastig, fast schon etwas vorschnell hetzte er die Stufen herunter zu einem der Busse die ihn zum Terminal bringen würden. Der Nebel, der über dem Flughafen hing, schien ihn sofort zu verschlucken, zumindest kam es ihm vor wie eine Geisterhafte Wand die zwischen ihm, dem Bus und der Ankunftshalle lag.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*dieses Kapitel orientiert sich an mehreren Interviews, ausschlaggebend hierfür war ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Jere und Jare in der Ilta Sanomat am 23. März 2014. Das gesamte Interview ist online einsehbar und läuft unter dem Titel: “ Tiihosen veljekset harvinaisessa haastattelussa: "Jare on kiivaampi luonne" “ Auch in zukünftigen Kapiteln werde ich sicher darauf zurück kommen, ohne jedoch noch einmal konkret darauf zurück zu verweisen.


	4. Impressions of LA

[Louis Vitton](http://scontent-a.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xfa1/outbound-distilleryimage7/t0.0-17/OBPTH/17e9cfe6000511e2b4ee22000a1e8aed_7.jpg) 

An diesem noch recht düsterem Morgen herrschte auf dem Flughafen Hochbetrieb und er irrte durch die Maßen von Menschen zu seinem Anschlussgate. Gott sei Dank hielten ihn die Zollkontrolöre dieses Mal nur kurzfristig auf, so dass er noch rechtzeitig boarden und sich wenig später in einem weiteren bequemen Firstclass Sessel breit machen konnte. Die Tragfläche, die von seinem Fenster aus zu sehen war, wurde fast gänzlich vom Nebel verschluckt, auch die fleißigen Mitarbeiter des Bodenpersonals in ihren neonorange farbenen Arbeitsklamotten, waren nur sichtbar, wenn sie ganz dicht an den großen Blechvogel heran kamen. Er versuchte die Kondensatströpfchen zu zählen, die sich eng an die Aluminium Außenhaut schmiegten zu dieser frühen Stunde.   
Fast schon ein wenig erinnerten sie ihn an den Morgentau, der im Sommer auf den Grashalmen lag und dafür sorgte, dass die Wiese vor Jeres Mökki in Lahti aussah, als wäre sie voller einzelner Diamanten.

Jare spürte wie das Bugrad des Flugzeuges vom Schlepper hochgenommen wurde, als sie bereits ihre Parkposition verließen, um auf die Start- und Landebahn hinausgezogen zu werden. Nachdem auch eine weitere Runde Sicherheitsbalett und Begrüßungsformalitäten über ihn hinweg gefegt waren, ließ er sich von der Stewardess eine Decke bringen und machte es sich bequem. Umso mehr sie an Höhe gewannen umso weiter schien die Temperatur zu sinken und es würde einen Moment dauern, bis die Klimaanlage den Temperaturwandel durch den Druckabfall ausgeglichen hatte. Außerdem lagen jetzt noch weitere 10 1/2 Stunden Flug vor ihm, bevor er endlich in LA landen würde.   
So anstrengend ihm dies auch erschien, ein nonstop Flug war ihm immer noch lieber, als noch ein weiteres Mal umsteigen zu müssen, immerhin hatte er genau aus diesem Grund auch knappe 1.500€ mehr auf den Tisch gelegt. Normalerweise ging der Flug via New York und er wäre ganze 30 Stunden unterwegs gewesen, dass war aber selbst ihm zu stressig.   
Zeit war kostbar und er hatte weiß Gott zu wenig davon um sein bisschen Urlaub in luftigen Höhen zu verbringen, wenn er genauso gut am weichen, warmen Sandstrand liegen konnte, mit einem Cocktail in der Hand, während die Sonne ihm die Haut versengte. Vielleicht gab es ja die ein oder andere nette Dame zu bestaunen, immerhin war Bikinisaison.   
Für einen kurzen Moment wunderte er sich, ob er überhaupt seine Schwimmshorts eingepackt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, schlief er endlich erschöpft ein. Die Gala war anstrengend genug gewesen, von den kreischenden Mädels auf der letzten Tour Mal abgesehen.

Erst als die Stewardess ihn wach rüttelte um ihn auf die Landung und die Anschnallzeichen hinzuweisen wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das erste Mal seit langem ein paar Stunden am Stück tief und fest geschlafen hatte. Eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht überraschen sollen, immerhin war er bereits gewöhnt bei sämtlichen kurzen Gelegenheiten und an diversen unbequemen Orten ein kurzes Nickerchen zu halten. Auf Tour war es sogar Gang und gebe, dass einer fahren musste, während die anderen halb übereinander oder aufeinander, sich gegenseitig anschnarchten.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und unter ihm erstreckte sich der Hudson River. In der Ferne konnte er die roten Pfeiler der Golden Gate Bridge ausmachen, die im Schein der aufgehenden, amerikanischen Morgensonne leicht funkelte. Majestätisch umspannte sie die Bucht, um die sein Flieger gerade eine Schleife zog, während sie immer weiter an Höhe verloren.  
Anstandsgemäß faltete Jare die Decke zusammen, legte sie auf dem Sitzplatz neben sich ab und checkte die Uhrzeit. Hier war es gerade erst früher morgen. Der Jetlag traf ihn mit voller Wucht, wenn er bedachte, wie lange er bereits auf den Beinen war.  
Als das Flugzeug endlich zum stehen gekommen war und die Fahrgasttreppe angedockt wurde, kam so langsam Bewegung in die Menschenmassen. Er ließ die meisten Leute in Ruhe an sich vorbei gehen, warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück zu seinem Platz um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch nichts vergessen hatte und betratt dann mit seinem Handgepäck die Gangway.  
"Auf Wiedersehen." verabschiedete ihn die Chefstewardess mit einem Lächeln und er lächelte zurück, ja er würde spätestens auf dem Rückweg ein Flugezug erneut von Innen sehen und diese liebreizende Dame vielleicht ebenfalls.

Müde rieb er sich die Augen, während er den Terminal betrat und das ganze Einreise -Pass-Prozedere wieder von vorne los ging. Nur mit Mühe verkniff er sich ein entnervtes Aufstöhnen, als er seinen Koffer vor den Kontrollören öffnen musste. Es war doch lediglich sein Mikrofon, welches sich im Röntgenbild offenbarte und keine verdammte Rohrbombe. Nur widerwillig hollte er den kleinen Edelstahlkoffer mit der Aufschrift: Sennheiser hervor und öffnete ihn für den Beamten. Sein Mikrofon mit dem grünen Klebeband am Ende, welches mit einem J aus Edding versehen war, samt seinem In-Ear-Monitoring inklusive Sender kamen zum Vorschein. Kritisch wurde alles beäugt und geprüft.   
Nervös tippte Jare mit dem Fuss auf und ab. Hätte er vielleicht noch einen Schraubenzieher mitnehmen sollen, damit sie alles genauestens auseinander schrauben konnten? Was sollte ihrer Meinung nach schon darin schmuggeln? Preiselbeeren oder vielleicht Fazer? Umso länger es andauerte umso unfreundlicher wurden seine Antworten. Er hatte wirklich erwartet nichts könne ihm seinen Urlaub vermiesen, doch als die zwei Beamten nun auch noch an seinem Koffer rumnörgelten und die Vermutung in den Raum stellten, dass es sich bei seinem Louis Vitton Gepäck um billige Plagiate aus China handeln würde, war er kurz davor zu platzen. Sah er etwa aus als hätte er das nötig?  
"Wenn es sich dabei um Originale handelt, warum sind dann hier drei fremde Buchstaben eingeprägt?" fragte der dickliche, ältere Zollmitarbeiter und schnaufte in seinen Bart.  
"Dabei handelt es sich um meine Initialien, werter Herr." erwiderte Jare bissig.  
"Hmmm." brummte sein Gegenüber offensichtlich unzufrieden. Nach weiterer Beratung mit seinem Kollegen, ließ er ihn endlich wieder einpacken. Jare konnte sich ein entnervtes Aufseufzen gerade so verkneifen.  
"Bringen sie das nächste Mal doch bitte die Quittung mit." wurde er noch aufmerksam gemacht. Mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln nickte er. Den Teufel würde er tun, er besaß die Koffer schon seit 3 Jahren und noch nie hatte man ihn deswegen auch nur dumm angesehen. Das Misstrauen der Beamten kratzte gehörig an seinem Ego.

Es kostete ihn weitere 2 Stunden Zeit bevor er endlich aus der Eingangshalle trat und sein Gepäck hinter sich herzog. Das Tagg an seinem Koffer raschelte in der leichten Brise, doch das Geräusch wurde sofort hinfort gerissen, als das Dröhnen eines weiteren Fliegers die Luft erfüllte. Jare ließ den Blick schweifen. Vor ihm erhob sich der betonierte Schriftzug LAX, die Kennung des Los Angeles International Airport, zur Rechten das Radisson blue Hotel. Neben dem Hyatt und weiteren Hotels, in denen er sicher nicht nächtigen würde, konnte er auch in der Ferne ein eiförmiges, kuppelartiges Gebilde ausmachen, welches sich dreibeinig auf dem Vorfeld des Flughafens zu erheben schien.   
"Na Prima, E.T. nach Hause telefonieren, live und in Farbe!" brummte er müde und sah sich nach einem freien Taxi um bzw. dem vom Hotel arrangierten Chauffeur, der ihn zu seiner Unterkunft bringen würde. Er lief die Straße ein Stück vor, immer dem Strom der Masse hinterher, bis er die ersten gelben Fahrzeuge am Straßenrand parken sah. Misstrauisch beäugte er die Fahrer, bis er in mitten der Fahrzeuge einen schwarzen verspiegelten Escalade SUV ausmachen konnte. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung befreite sich von seinen Lippen. Da hatte Sami ihm nicht zuviel versprochen, was den Shuttleservice betraff. Der Fahrer nickte ihm zu als Jare seine Pilotensonnenbrille noch ein Stück weiter die Nase hochschob und ihn ansteuerte. Er konnte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Reisenden auf sich fühlen, lächelte dies aber alles entspannt weg. Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie das Leben gewesen war, als er noch nicht von jeder Seite angestarrt wurde. Nur Manchmal wenn er in Helsinki mit den Jungs unterwegs war, vergaß er selbst das. Finnen ware bei weitem nicht so aufdringlich, wenn sie ihn privat in der Öffentlichkeit sahen, ausgenommen die Teenies.

"Eine angenehmen Morgen wünsche ich Ihnen Sir Tiihonen. Ich bin George von Top Notch Transportation. Ich hoffe sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug."  
"Hi George. Dankeschön, der Flug war sehr angenehm." Jare grinste breit. Der Fahrer verneigte sich und lud sein Gepäck ein, natürlich hätte er das auch selbst tun können, immerhin schien George doch etwas alt und gebrechlich, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich ja doch an so einige Annehmlichkeiten, immerhin war es dessen Job. Jare stieg auf den Rücksitz und machte es sich auf dem hellen Ledersitz bequem. Er dachte gar nicht daran sich anzuschnallen, in dieser gepanzerten Limousine konnte ihm eh nichts passieren und selbst zu Hause, wenn ihr Bekannter Tommi sie zu Gigs fuhr, lümmelte er mehr auf der Rückbank herum, als dass er Kerzen gerade saß. Immerhin führte schlafen im Auto, während man saß auch zu diversen Nackenschmerzen und die hatte er weiß Gott nach jedem Gig.  
Interessiert sah er sich um. Es gab alles was man brauchen könnte im Escalade und an sich hätten hier auch 6 Personen Platz gehabt, doch er hatte das Auto ganz für sich alleine. Ok, fast, wenn man George nicht mitrechnete, der bereits diskret ausgeparkt war. Jare war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie bereits auf dem Highway waren. Leise und sicher bewegte sich das schwere Gefährt über den Beton.   
Sein Blick blieb am Flatscreen hängen und auch der DVDplayer entging ihm nicht aber zum TV gucken, hätte er noch im Hotel genug Zeit. Stattdessen warf er einen Blick durch die schwarz getönten Scheiben nach draußen auf die vorbeifliegende Landschaft. Wieviel Pferdchen der Escalade wohl unter der Haube hatte? Der Highway wich den kleinen Gassen und Straßen die sich um die Hochhäußer wanden. Der Verkehr wurde dichter, die Hupen der anderen Verkehrteilnehmer von Ampel zu Ampel lauter. George ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, seinen Augen starr auf die Straße gerichtet, fuhr er sie durch das Gewussel von LA. Nicht ein Fluch oder ähnliches stieß er aus, wenn Taxi's den Escalade schnitten oder der ein oder andere sture Teilnehmer ihnen die Vorfahrt nahm. Jare kam sich vor wie eine kleine Ameise inmitten all dieser gigantischen Bankgebäude und Bürokomplexe. Die Verkehrsverhältnisse erinnerten ihn ein wenig an Bangkok. Ihr Weg führte sie quer durch die Stadt gen Norden. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten hatten sie ihr Ziel bereits erreicht und das Beverly Garland Hotel erhob sich zu ihrer Linken an der Vineland Avenue. Der Trennstreifen war mit Bäumen bepflanzt und langsam und bedächtig parkte der Chauffeur den Escalade hinter einer weißen Limousine.  
"Sir Tiihonen, herzlich Willkommen am Beverly Garland. Ich hoffe die Fahrt wurde ihren Ansprüchen gerecht und wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." wandte sich George mit einem Lächeln an ihn, als er die Tür öffnete und Jare's Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum nahm.  
"Vielen Dank es war sehr angenehm." Der ältere Herr verbeugte sich freundlich vor ihm und überreichte Jare seine Koffer. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Jare hatte zum ersten Mal Zeit sich umzusehen. Er zog seine beige Shorts zurecht, die ihm sein Gürtel auf den Hüften hielt und richtete sein weißes T-Shirt mit den dunkelblauen Sternen im Nacken. mit der Hand fuhr er sich noch einmal durch seine Haare um sicher zu gehen, dass sie richtig lagen und betrat den Gehweg, der ihn zum Eingang des Hotels führte. Sein Blick schweifte noch einmal zurück zu dem verlängerten Lincoln Town Car hinter welchem George geparkt hatte. Was für eine Maschine, wenn die Liigajungs jetzt bei ihm wären, würde er spätestens am heutigen Abend in so einer Limousine sitzen und sich durch das Nachtleben feiern. Mit einem Grinsen schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Jetzt war es Zeit sich zu entspannen, deswegen war er hergekommen. Party hätte er früh genug wieder. Die Palme die sich majestetisch zur Seite der Schiebetüren erhob, war das perfekte Sinnbild für die schwül warme Luft welche ihn umgab. Kaum ein Wölkchen war am Himmel zu erkennen. Der Portier nickte ihm freundlich zu. Jare erwiderte und trat in die wohl klimatisierte Lobby. Es fühlte sich an wie eine kleine Zeitreise. Die nostalgischen braunen Sessel in dem minimalistisch modernen Ambiente erzeugten ein harmonisches und gemütliches Echo. Der lange Rezeptionstresen war gut besetzt und er hatte noch nicht Mal die Hälfte der Distanz zurück gelegt, als ihn die freundliche Dame dahinter bereits ansprach.   
Das Einchecken ging schnell und diskret von statten, während er gerade noch die Formulare unterschrieb, wurde sein Gepäck bereits in die Suite gebracht. Er nahm die Schlüsselkarte entgegen und freute sich schon auf sein Bett sowie eine gute Mütze Schlaf als finnische Flüche aus Richtung der Fahrstühle seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Offenbar galt das Hotel mit seinen 255 Zimmern als kleiner geheim Tipp, den nicht nur seine Musikerkollegen kannten. Jare's Blick fiel auf eine schlanke Blondine mit Kinn langem Haar, die ihren störrischen Koffer hinter sich her wuchtete, die Gute sah ganz schön gestresst aus und soweit er vernommen hatte, war sie ziemlich spät dran. Der Pferdeschwanz aus dem große Strähnen in ihr Gesicht fielen, schien in Eile zusammengebunden zu sein und ihre Yogahose, war jetzt auch nicht grade ausgehfein. Ihre Sonnenbrille saß schief, so dass er ihre grünen Augen hervorblitzen sah. Im großen und Ganzen sah die junge Dame aus wie gerade aus dem Bett gepurzelt. Jare konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr lösen. Sie warf der Rezeptionsdame den Kugelschreiber fast entgegen, nachdem sie die Formulare für das Auschecken ausgefüllt hatte, beim Reden fast über ihre Wörter gestolpert wäre und der finnische Akzent stark und schleppend sich durch ihre Betonung zog, dann hetzte zum Taxistand. Kein Blick zurück. Ihre türkis-schwarzen Adidas Turnschuhe schlugen kräftig auf den Gehsteig, die Rollen des lilanen Hartschallen Koffers mit einem giftgrünen X, dass ihn an das Symbol vom Sender YleX erinnerte, quietschten protestierend.  
Die Angestellte schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. Schien also nicht das erste Mal zu sein, dass jemand auf diese Weise abreiste. Jare schmunzelte und wandte sich erst dem Lift zu als die Blondine durch die Schiebetüren verschwunden war.

 


	5. Let's get settled

[Zeit zum Auspacken ](http://scontent-a.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xaf1/outbound-distilleryimage7/t0.0-17/OBPTH/11c84d3c609411e280ff22000a9e2923_7.jpg)

Jare schüttelte kurz mit denm Kopf über sich selbst. Er benötigte eindeutig Schlaf, obwohl er schon auf dem Flug gedöst hatte, doch trotz alle dem wenn ihn schon eine X-beliebige Dame so sehr zusetzte.   
Er trat in den Fahrstuhl und drückte auf den Metalknopf mit der eingeprägten 7 um auf seine Etage zu gelangen in der er seine Suite finden würde. Er hatte sich beim Buchen ganz auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen und eine der Director und Producer Suites gewählt, damit er im Notfall auch im Urlaub einfach arbeiten konnte. So wie er sich kannte, würde er auch in den Genuss kommen, dieses Gimmick zu benutzen, denn ein kreativer Kopf stand niemals still, auch wenn man es sich wünschte. Langsam bewegten sich die roten Nummern auf der Anzeigetafel zu seiner erwarteten Station und eine angenehme unpersönliche Stimme verlündete das Ereichen des Stockwerkes, synonym mit einem Glockenläuten. Die Türen des gläsernen Aufzuges, der jedoch von außen verspiegelt war, öffneten sich geschmeidig als er mit seinem Handgepäck den in Terrakotta getünchten Flur hinabschritt.  
Er blieb vor der Buche farbenen Tür mit der goldenen Nummer 5 stehen und zog seine Schlüsselkarte durch das weiße Plastikgehäuse neben dem Türrahmen.   
Das kleine Lämpchen sprang von rot auf grün um und mit einem leichten Klicken ließ sich die Tür vor ihm aufdrücken. Erleichtert seufzte er einmal tief als er den kurzen Flur betrat und sofort von einem geräumigen Wohnzimmer in sanften Erdtönen begrüßt wurde. Vor ihm erstreckten sich 60,38 Quadratmeter purer Luxus für die nächsten 2 Wochen. Danach würde er schon wieder zurück müssen, es standen noch ein paar Festivals auf dem Plan, bevor es Zeit war das Olympiastadion in Helsinki in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Seufzend ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und sah sich das erste Mal in Ruhe um.  
Die Klimaanlage verbreitete eine angenehme Raumtemperatur und von der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit, welche draußen vorherrschte war so gut wie nichts zu bemerken. Jare streifte sich anstandsgemäß die weißen Turnschuhe von den Füßen und stellte sie neben die Hoteltür und sein dort abgelegtes Handgepäck.  
"Dann wollen wir doch Mal abchecken, was hier so geht. Oder zumindest das Bett suchen." sprach er zufrieden zu sich selbst, streckte sich ausgiebig, dass sein T-shirt hoch rutschte und begab sich auf Erkundungstour.   
Zu seiner Rechten lag das Badezimmer, auch hier war an alles gedacht, die weißen flauschigen Bademäntel hingen hinter der Tür an einer eigens dafür angebrachten Halterung, die Eckbadewanne, auf deren einer Seite sich ein Stapel frischer weißer Handtücher erhob ließ auf angenehme Stunden hoffen, selbst für einen Fön war gesorgt und er musste etwas schmunzeln bei der Vorstellung wie es wäre, wenn die Blondine von eben am nächsten Morgen in seinem Badezimmer gestanden hätte. Auch sonst war alles dezent und sauber. Jare setzte seinen Weg fort und erblickte den ausgiebigen Schreibtisch mit dem schwarzen Ledersessel in welchen er sich sinken ließ. Ein Seufzer befreite sich aus seiner Kehle und er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Direkt vor ihm erhob sich ein asiatisch angehauchter Raumtrenner mit einem verworrenen quadratischen Muster, welcher den Blick auf das ordentlich gemachte Kingsizebett mit dem gepolsterten Headboard preisgab. Die für amerikanische Verhältnisse unzähligen Kissen luden geradezu dazu ein sich einfach nur fallen zu lassen und die dezenten Nachtischlampen verleiteten dazu sich einfach ein Buch zu schnappen um den Tag ausklingen zu lassen. Rechts von ihm stand der 37" Flachbildschirm auf einem kleinen aus Nussbaumholz gefertigten Sideboard neben der Balkontür und als er sich einmal schwungvoll drehte, fand er sich im Wohnbereich wieder, welcher ihn bereits beim Eintreten ein angenehm einladenes Gefühl verspüren lassen hatte. Das in leichtem oliv angehauchten braun gehaltene 2er Sitzer Sofa stand direkt an der Wand neben einem Beistellstisch, mit einem gläsernem Couchtisch der sich auf filigranen Metallbeinen hielt, umrahmt von 2 seperaten Sesseln, die sofort zu einer abendlichen Runde einluden.   
Wenn Kari oder Tomi jetzt bei ihm wären würden sie sich wohl beide auf den Sesseln breit machen und den ein oder anderen Witz über die weiß eingerahmten dezenten Bilder fallen lassen, die sich an der Wand um den Wohnimmerbereich reihten. Das Einzige, was diese Vorstellung toppen konnte, wäre wenn Tuomas* auch noch mit von der Partie wäre. Alle 4 von ihnen auf einen Haufen, käme einer Backstagesauße die ihres Gleichen suchte verdammt nahe.   
Neugierig beäugte er die Flyer, welche ordentlich zurechtgerückt auf dem Tisch bereit lagen. Dabei handelte es sich um die Karte des In-Room Service, sowie einer Übersicht über die verfügbaren TV-Kanäle, allen voran natürlich CNN, ESPN, HBO und Disney. Außerdem stieß er auf ein Infoblatt über die im Resort angebotenen Freizeitaktivitäten als auch auf ein Informationsblatt welches den Code für das Complimentary High-Speed WLAN enthielt. Schmunzelt zog er sein Iphone aus der Hosentasche und verband das Gerät mit dem verfügbaren Wifi. Sofort pruzelte eine Flut von Benachrichtigungen über ihn herein und so groß die Neugier auch war, erst wollte er seine kleine Hotelzimmerforschungsreise beenden. Sein Blick kam auf der Küchenzeile zu ruhen. Er hatte es wirklich gut getroffen.   
Neugierig schritt er herüber und besah sich die Ausstattung. Es war wirklich nahtlos an alles gedacht: Minibar, Kühlschrank, Mikrowelle, Kochfeld, Spüle und in den Schränken und Schubladen fand er alles was man benötigen würde. Neben Töpfen, Pfannen, Geschirr und Besteck stieß er auch auf eine Kaffeepadmaschine und in der Schublade darunter fand er die dazugehörigen Utensilien samt Teebeuteln für den daneben stehenden Wasserkocher. Kurzentschlossen setzte er Wasser auf und angelte sich eine große Tasse aus dem Hängeschrank zu seiner Rechten. Wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er auch genauso gut noch eine Tasse Tee trinken, bevor er ins Bett fallen würde.   
Während das Wasser sich erhitzte, drehte er noch eine Runde zum Bett hinüber und fand auch endlich die gesuchte Kommode für seine Klamotten, sein Gepäck war in Reih und Glied davor abgestellt worden. Für einen Moment hatte er bereits vermutet trotz all dem Luxus auf einen Kleiderschrank verzichten zu müssen, wurde jedoch sofort eines Besseren belehrt. Vor dem Kingsizebett stand ein edeler, mit teurem Leder bezogener Hocker, welcher sich aufklappen ließ und noch mehr Stauraum offenbarte. Zufrieden ließ er den Deckel wieder zuschnappen und sein Blick blieb am Telefon hängen, welches auf dem Nachtkasten stand. Er nahm es etwas näher unter die Lupe und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es sich um ein Handset handelte, dessen zweites Gegenstück auf dem Schreibtisch seinem Blick entgangen war. Die Basisstation vor der er stand, beinhaltete zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit sogar einen Anrufbeantworter, so dass er nicht genötigt wäre mit jedem zu sprechen, der es sich wagen sollte ihn bis hier her zu verfolgen. Den allmorgendlichen Weckanruf hatte er bereits beim Einchecken der Dame hinter der Rezeption ausgeredet.   
Im Urlaub brauchte er keinen Weckdienst sondern lediglich seine Ruhe. Das Klicken des Wasserkochers führte ihn zurück zur Küchenzeile und er goß den Teebeutel auf, dabei entging ihm auch nicht der kleine Vorhang im Flur, vor welchen er seine Schuhe abgestellt hatte. Die heiße Tasse vorsichtig in der Hand balancierend, schritt er über den grauen, leicht rauhen Teppichfussboden, darauf Bedacht nichts zu verschütten und zog neugierig den Vorhang auf. Die Schnur des Teebeutels zwischen den Fingern hin und her zwirbelnd musste er sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen als er dass Bügelbrett mit dazugehörigen Eisen erspähte. Das war ja schon fast wie zu Hause.   
"Damit du auch deine ach so furchtbar zerknitterten T-shirts bügeln kannst!" schoss ihm Tomi's schmunzelnder Einwand durch den Kopf, denn er nur zu gern bei jeder Gelegenheit anbrachte.  
Zufrieden zog er den Vorhang zu, hinter dem sich ebenso eine kleine Garderobe befand und schritt wieder an den Schreibtisch um seine Tasse abzustellen. Sein Blick geisterte zum Balkon hinaus und während der Teebeutel noch zog, besah er sich die traumhafte Aussicht auf die Universalstudios.  
"So kann man es sich doch gut gehen lassen." lachte er zufrieden und wandte sich wieder seinem Apfelgerät zu, welches er auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt hatte. Nur kurz überflog er die Benachrichtigungen, nur bei den Wenigsten handelte es sich um etwas wichtiges. Er öffnete sein Whatsapp und schrieb ein paar schnelle Zeilen an seine Familie und seine Freunde in der Heimat, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er heil angekommen war, bevor er sich seinem Instagram zuwandte. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken ein Foto hoch zu laden, verwarf ihn aber wieder. Das Letzte war keine 24 Stunden alt, dass würde den Fangirls schon genügen. Stadtdessen wechselte er die Ansicht um die Posts der Fans unter die Lupe zu nehmen, welche ihn markiert hatten. Als hätte er es geahnt, gab es jede Menge Screenshots von der gestriegen Gaala, daraus resultierenden Interviews mit den verschiedensten finnischen Medien und dem ein oder anderen Fanfoto von der Gaala selbst. Selbstzufrieden scrollte er durch die Beiträge und verteilte vereinzelte Likes, wie er es immer tat. Sein Newsfeed unterschied sich ebenfalls kaum, auch hier hinterließ er die ein oder andere positive Zustimmung an seine Kollegen bevor er die App wieder schloss.

Sich die Augen reibend griff er nach der Teetasse und nahm einige Schlucke. Jare rollte mit dem Schreibtischstuhl etwas zurück und parkte seine Füße kurzentschlossen auf der Glasplatte des Tisches. Holz hätte es da sicher auch getan, dachte er bei sich als er einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Eisenfüße warf, hoffentlich würde das gute Stück nicht unter ihm zusammenbrechen, wie sollte er dass sonst dem Hotelpersonal erklären?   
Nachdem er eine Weile seinen Gedanken hinterhergejagt war, entschloss er sich kurzer Hand seine Koffer auszuräumen, was er auch sofort in Angriff nahm. Es dauerte nicht lange und die penible klinische Ordnung war aufgebrochen durch die hier und da verstreuten Kleinigkeiten, wie seinem Laptop auf dem Schreibtisch, dem Handyladekabel auf dem Nachtkasten und diversen Schönheitsartikeln im Bad, sowie einer ausgiebigen Ansammlung von Turnschuhen vor dem Vorhang im Flur. Seine Louis Vuitton Treter bildeten natürlich die Spitze dessen.  
"Jetzt sieht's hier wenigstens nicht mehr so steif aus." er grinste und entledigte sich seines Shirts und seiner Shorts, welche er über die Lehne des Drehstuhls pfefferte, bevor er nur in Boxershorts bekleidet mit einer Schachtel Zigaretten und einem Feuerzeug auf den Balkon hinaustrat. Ein dezentes Schild wies ihn daraufhin, dass Rauchen hier nicht gestattet wäre und er rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
Ernsthaft?   
Ignorant mit den Schultern zuckend, zündete er sich trotzdem eine Kippe an, wen es störte, der würde sich schon melden. Er setzte sich auf die hölzerne, gut gepolsterte Sonnenliege und zog den Blumenkübel mit der Palme ein Stück näher zu sich heran. Das gute Stück hätte sicher nichts gegen eine gute Portion Dünger in Form von Zigarettenasche einzuwenden.  
Neben der Balkonbrüstung aus Metall erhoben sich zu seinen Seiten hölzerne Sichtschutzverkleidungen, die ihn von den anderen Bewohnern abgrenzten. Er war also völlig ungestört bis auf Gemurmel aus der Suite neben ihm, dort hing offensichtlich gerade jemand an der Strippe, dem Gebrabbel nach zu urteilen sprach er Schwedisch.   
Jackpot!   
Jare beäugte den Sichtschutz abschätzig, die Welt war doch wirklich klein, wer auch immer sich auf der anderen Seite befand wäre mit einer Chance von 50 zu 50 in der Lage ihn zu verstehen. Immerhin war Schwedisch die zweite Landessprache in Finnland.   
Neugierig geworden lehnte er sich unauffällig an die Brüstung und versuchte herüber zu spähen, doch er konnte nichts sehen. Zum einen war das ein sehr gutes Zeichen, denn der Andere würde ihn auch nicht sehen, zum Anderen nervte ihn das. Seufzend sank er zurück auf die Sonnenliege. Er würde sicher früh genug herausfinden, wer sein Nachbar war. Er beerdigte seine Zigarette im Palmenkübel und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Hier draußen stach ihm die Mittagssonne aufs Gemüt. Ein Gähnen befreite sich aus seiner Brust als er die Balkontür schloss und er ließ sich auf das ordentlich gemachte Bett fallen. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt zog er das Laken, dass hier zu Lande als Decke diente, über sich und schneller als gedachte fielen ihm die Augen zu. Der Jetlag ließ ihn die Waffen strecken und der Schlaf lullte ihn ein.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als kleine Erinnerungsbrücke: Jare bezieht sich hier bei auf TS (Tomi), Brädi (Kari) und DJ Luoma (Tuomas), welche ihn bei seinen Auftritten unterstützen. DJ Luoma, der mit vollem Namen Tuomas Luoma heißt, stammt aus und lebt in Helsinki und arbeitet als Hip Hop DJ für verschiedene Künstler und legt auch eigenständig des Nachts in der ein oder anderen Bar auf. Unter anderem gehört er zur Standartbesetzung von Cheek's Live Crew und ist schon seit langem eng mit Jare befreundet.

 


	6. Leave me to myself

[Email Anhang](http://scontent-a.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xpa1/outbound-distilleryimage9/t0.0-17/OBPTH/836d417617e211e3b8f522000a1fbce9_7.jpg) 

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Jare damit ausgiebig zu schlafen und sich die Umgebung anzusehen. Doch so sehr er die Ruhe versuchte in sich aufzunehmen, es wollte ihm nicht so Recht gelingen.   
Auch am heutigen Morgen war er Schweiß gebadet aufgewacht, obwohl der Traum, der sich seit seiner Ankuft im Beverly Garland wiederholte nicht einmal schlechter Natur war. Kein Stoff aus dem wahre Alpträume gestrickt wurden oder gar verstörende Inhalte, die ihn den Tag über begleiteten. Doch selbst jetzt als er durch die Universal Studios streifte und versuchte sich an den Kulturschock der ihn umgab zu gewöhnen, war es weiterhin in seinem Kopf present. Grüne Augen die hinter einer Sonnenbrille hervor blitzten wie ein Nadelwald im frühen Nebel des Morgens.   
Blonde Haare die mal glatt, mal strähnig oder gar völlig zerzaust ein ovales, schmalles, jedoch nicht zu volles Gesicht umrahmten. Der Ton so satt wie ein Sonnenstrahl und begleitet von einer Tirade an Flüchen, die ihres Glechen suchten und das Bild des Engels mit schwarzen Flügeln übertünchten. Er war sich sicher, hinter dieser kessen Blondine steckte mehr Schalk, Misstrauen und dunkles Wasser als im See von Loch Ness, man müsste nur den richtigen Knopf drücken oder warten bis die Dunkelheit sich senkte.   
Er träumte von einem Körper den er ohnehin noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte, engelsgleich, genau wie ihr Gesicht, zerbrechlich und fragil wie das teuerste Porzellan, umfasst von Haut so weich und zart, dass einmal kräftig zupacken sicher einen blauen Fleck auf ihrer Blässe hinterlassen würde. Frustriert zerrte er seine Hose zurecht.   
Er musste endlich aufhören an diese Frau zu denken!  
Wahrscheinlich würde er sie eh nie wieder sehen., doch statt süßem Vergessen strafte ihn seine Fantasie mit einem Glocken gleichen, hellen Lachen, Grübchen die sich in die Mundwinkel bohrten und rosigen Lippen über perfekt weißen Zähnen, welche sich zu dem breitesten Lächeln verzogen, dass er je gesehen hatte. Gesichtszüge getüncht in Ehrlichkeit und einer Portion Nebel des Geheimnisvollen. Keine Spur von wildem, alles umfassenden Verlangen oder gar abnormaler Bewunderung, wie er es sonst bei den Fans so oft sah. Sie hatte etwas ganz Eigenes an sich und frustriert musste er sich eingestehen, er wollte diese Frau. Wenn auch nur für eine Nacht, aber er wollte sie besitzen. Er wollte sie unter sich in die Laken pressen, sie gefügig machen, Töne ihrer Kehle entlocken deren Klang er sich noch nicht Mal vorzustellen vermochte.   
Seine weißen Treter knirschten auf der feinen Schicht Sand, den die Touristen vom Strand, auf den Boulevard geschleppt hatten, welchen er gerade entlang schritt.  
Anonym und völlig unbehelligt, konnte er hier die Freiheit genießen zu tun was er wollte, doch statt die teuren Auslagen zu bestaunen oder sich einen neuen Flitzer zu zu legen, hing er seinen Gedanken hinterher, die nichts anderes konnten, außer die Szene aus der Lobby immer wieder abzuspulen. Diesen einen kurzen Bruchteil von einem Moment in dem ihr Blick ihn gestreift hatte. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt wahr genommen?   
Natürlich musste sie das, immerhin war er nun auch nicht gerade mit Hässlichkeit gesegnet worden. Sein Gesicht strahlte von jeder dritten Wand in Finnland und bei seinem Glück wusste sie wahrscheinlich auch sofort, wer er war. Das Brummen seines Iphones in der Hosentasche, seiner tief sitzenden Shorts, weckte ihn aus seinem Strudel, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Verwirrt blieb er stehen, wurde angerempelt und der Passant welcher nun um ihn herum lief, grummelte etwas undeutliches in seinen Bart. Jare zog das widerspenstige Gerät aus der Tasche und blickte sich kurz um. Er stand direkt vor einem Laternenmast, in den er wohl sonst Kopf voran hinein gerasselt wäre.  
Anklagend leuchtete die störrische, mit rot hinterlegte Eins neben seinem Emailpostfach und wartete darauf von ihm beachtet zu werden.   
Hatte er vergessen das mobile Internet abzustellen?   
Die Kosten waren unangenehm, immerhin wären sie vermeidbar gewesen, aber nichts was er nicht bezahlen könnte, doch die 3 Wellen im linken oberen Bilschirmrand deuteten ihn auf ein Wifi hin, wenn auch dessen Leistung nur sehr schwach war. Schnell öffnete er die Einstellungen des Apfelgeräts und grinste. Das Hotel schien gar nicht so weit von seinem Standpunkt entfernt zu sein, immerhin hatte er immer noch Zugang zum Wifi seines Zimmers. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht wirklich darauf geachtet hatte, wohin ihn seine Füße getragen hatten, nachdem er die Universalstudios verlassen hatte.  
Ein weiterer forschender Blick durch die Gegend, füllte die entstandene Lücke sofort auf. Keine hundert Meter entfernt konnte er einen Teil des Beverly Garland ausmachen.  
"Na immerhin hab ich mir die Fahrt im Taxi erspart und mich auch nicht verlaufen." murmelte er amüsiert zu sich selbst, während er auf das Hotel zusteuerte und die Email öffnete. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass Jere ihm geantwortet hatte. Eilig überflog er die Zeilen, der Uhrzeit nach zu urteilen, hatte sein Zwilling sofort zurück geschrieben, nachdem er es gelesen hatte und sein Iphone hatte lediglich etwas länger gebraucht um das ganze fest zu stellen. Fast schon anklagend stand in der Betreffzeile: PE 14. maaliskuuta 2014, klo 1:48 *  
Da hatte er seinen Bruder wohl Mal wieder aus dem Bett gescheucht, normalerweise war, Dank Aurora, spätestens um 22 Uhr Zapfenstreich und Jere hab tot. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er kurz aufblickte um sich zu orientieren und auf die Lobby zuging. Im Anhang fand er auch ein Foto der beiden, welches ihm zum schmunzeln brachte. Ihm wurde schon ein wenig das Herz schwer, er vermisste seine Familie und für kurze Zeit war die mysteriöse Blondine aus seinen Gedanken erfolgreich verdrängt. Jere hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er ihn auf jeden Fall unterstützen würde, sollte er sich an der Spendenaktion für das Kinderkrankenhaus beteiligen wollen. Er fand sogar, dass das Ganze eine ziemlich Gute Idee war und Jare grinste. Da hatten sie wohl beide das Selbe Bauchgefühl gehabt. Er musste gar keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden und tippte eine Antwort an Tuomas Holopainen, dass er mit von der Partie wäre und er ihm allle nötigen Infos zukommen lassen sollte. Bereits jetzt schwirrten ihm einzelne Wortfetzen durch den Kopf, die er in seinen Notizen notierte, bevor er sich auf sein Zimmer begab und den sich sein Mittagessen herauf bringen ließ.   
Die Sonne stand direkt auf seinem Balkon und draußen war es mittlerweile gute 36° Grad. Jare rieb sich den Schweiß mit Hilfe seines weißen T-Shirts aus dem Gesicht und seufzte. Er wusste bereits jetzt, was er mit dem Rest des Tages machen würde - Chillen am Pool.  
Es dauerte keine 20 Minuten, da klopfte es verhalten an seiner Tür und er vernahm ein leises: "Zimmerservice!". Schnell war er über den grauen Teppich gehetzt, um mit einem verspielten Grinsen die Tür auf zu reißen. Sein Magen knurrte im selben Moment, wo der etwas zu kurz geratene Kellner den kleinen Wagen mit dem Tablett herein schob.   
Anständig wie es ihm seine Mutter beigebracht hatte, bedankte Jare sich und rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände. Perfektes Timing.  
"Stellen sie den Wagen einfach vor die Tür, wenn sie fertig sind Herr Tiihonen."  
"Gerne doch." Der Kellner verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, während Jare bereits die schwere Silberglocke von seinem Teller hob. Er stutzte, dann ließ er die Glocke sinken und plumpste lachend auf einen der Sessel in der Nähe. Wenn das seine Mutter sehen würde. Lachend hielt er sich den Bauch und strich sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Von nebenan waren laute schwedische Flüche zu vernehmen, die durch die Balkontür herein zogen. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob der Zimmerservice die Bestellungen vertauscht hatte oder heute ein besonderer Tag war, so dass man ihm Blattgold kredenzte, als es ein weiteres mal an der Tür klopfte.  
Noch immer kichernd, öffnete er und zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Vor ihm stand ein Kerl mit zotteliger, blonder, langer Mähne, etwas korpullent um die Mitte, mit einem karierten, offenem Hemd, über einem schwarzem T-Shirt und ziemlich moderig aussehenden Shorts.  
"Hi." Jare nickte kurz. Hatte der Typ sich verlaufen? Oder noch schlimmer ein Fan? Immerhin roch er nicht so, wie er aussah und sein Englisch klang ziemlich komisch. Jare konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gerede des Kerls, der ihm gerade mit Händen und Füßen versuchte zu erklären, dass er wohl die Suite nebenan hatte.   
"Ja und?" fragte Jare nun etwas plump. Mit vor der Brust verkreuzten Armen, lehnte er im Türrahmen und musterte seinen Gegenüber. Was für ein Sonntagsfahrer, war er der Meinung, dass Jare mit ihm jetzt einen auf gute Nachbarschaft machen wollte? Wo er doch bereits in 7 Tagen zurück fliegen musste.  
"Also ja, jedenfalls ich bin Owe." Der Fremde reichte ihm die Hand,auf welche Jare nur abschätzig herab blickte. Schön für dich back dir ein Eis Santa Claus, dachte er bei sich und machte keine Anstalten die Hand zu ergreifen.  
"Na jedenfalls der Zimmerservice hat wohl unsere Menüs vertauscht." stotterte der Schwede nun irritiert. Jare grinste. Ach daher wehte der Wind!  
"Sag das doch gleich, dann lass tauschen." er rollte mit den Augen und zog den Wagen zu sich an die Tür. Ein Strahlen, dass so ungefähr jeden Mondkrater neidisch gemacht hätte, zog dich über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers und er stiefelte schwerfällig in seine Suite zurück, um die für Jare bestimmte Bestellung herüber zu holen. Mit einem knappen Nicken bedankte dieser sich und er schob den Beistellwagen, mit der Hüfte, ein Stück weiter Richtung Wohnzimmer, nachdem der Tausch vollzogen war.   
"Naja man sieht sich." redete Owe noch immer und Jare wedelte nur genervt mit der Hand. Er war hungrig und wollte endlich etwas essen, dass Geschwaffel des Schweden kümmerte ihn dabei herzlich wenig. Nach einer eher kalten Verabschiedung, knallte er etwas frustriert die Zimmertür zu und lümmelte sich zurück auf den Sessel. Von diesem ganzen Gerede war ihm der Appettit schon fast vergangen.   
"Typisch Schweden, die kommen nie auf den Punkt!" seufzte er und lüftete die Speiseglocke ein weiteres Mal. Die Portion auf dem Teller war genauso klein und mickrig wie die Letzte, er fuhr sich genervt durch das Gesicht. Bei dieser dreieinhalb Sterne Küche konnte man verhungern. Sicher hätte er in einem 5 Sterne Resort keine bessere Auswahl und nachdenklich stellte er fest, dass ihm die Küche seiner Mutter Aino wirklich fehlte.   
Noch einmal öffnete er Jere's Email und überflog die wenigen Zeilen. Aurora vermisste ihn und langsam wurzelten die Zweifel in seinem Herzen. Nachdem er sich über sein Mittagessen hergemacht hatte, entschied er sich in die Sauna zu gehen und sich eine Runde am Pool zu vergnügen. Vielleicht würde ihm das helfen klarer zu Sehen.   
Er warf sich in seine schwarze Badeshorts, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und stellte den Servierwagen wie gefordert vor die Tür. Nach einem letzten Schluck Cola, stiefelte er durch das Treppenhaus nach unten in den Wellnessbereich. Wenn er schon Sport machte, konnte er schließlich mit dem Weg nach unten gleich anfangen, indem er auf den Fahrstuhl verzichtete.  
Keiner beachtete ihn großartig oder hielt ihn auf, während er zu seiner Zufriedenheit feststellte, dass die Sauna im Moment gut geheizt aber nicht belegt war. Die meisten Gäste verbrannten lieber am Strand unter der kalifornischen Sonne.   
"Du bist doch irre, Sauna im Sommer!" würde Olavi prusten, aber da ging nunmal seine finnische Natur mit ihm durch. In der Sauna konnte er schon immer am Besten nachdenken.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*deutsche übersetzung: Freitag, 14. März 2014, 1:48 Uhr


End file.
